


you remind me of a firework, boy

by likewinning



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Retail, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 03:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4591584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>The worst thing about the holidays is all the fucking mistletoe.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	you remind me of a firework, boy

The worst thing about the holidays is all the fucking mistletoe. It's difficult enough to get Roy and Tim to do any work in the first place, but add in the mistletoe that's put up all around the mall, that Tim hid all around the goddamn store, and it's just _impossible_.

Plus there's the part where Tim interprets mistletoe as sexual favors instead of just kissing. Which would be okay, maybe, except -

"Get out, please," Jason says after he walks in on Roy and Tim grinding in the back room for the third time that week.

"What?" Roy asks, like he's genuinely _shocked_. "But we're working."

"I don't care," Jason says. "I'll cover your shift. Just go before you guys give another little old lady shopping for her granddaughter a heart attack."

"I don't know what that lady's problem was," Tim mutters as they walk away. "All I did was offer to model that dress for her granddaughter. _She's_ the one who said we were about the same size."

Roy snorts, pushes Tim ahead of him. "Well," Roy says, "What should we do until Scrooge back there figures out he needs someone else to help with the holiday rush?"

"Dunno," Tim says. He laces his fingers through Roy's, leans against Roy smelling like the strawberry margaritas they drank out of a thermos on their actual break. "Should we go see Santa again?"

"I think we've traumatized enough children for the holiday season."

"True," Tim says. Roy's pretty sure the only reason Tim went was because the douchebag from Foot Locker's been part-timing it over there as one of Santa's elves. "I didn't even get to tell him what I wanted, though."

Roy laughs, drags Tim over to one of the benches by the fountain. A couple months ago they got so high they decided to go swimming in that foot and a half of water, fully clothed. "Baby," Roy says, sitting down and bringing Tim with him. "You can just sit on _my_ lap and I'll tell you if you've been naughty or nice."

"You're terrible," Tim says, rolling his eyes, but he gets on Roy's lap anyway, squirming a little until he's comfortable. It's been too cold lately for Tim's usual short skirts and dresses, but he makes up for it with skinny jeans so tight Roy always has to peel them off of him.

"Yeah," Roy agrees. He leans his head on Tim's shoulder, wraps his arms around Tim's waist. Tim giggles when Roy sucks on his earlobe, and then Roy asks, "Well? What _do_ you want for Christmas, huh?"

"Well," Tim says. He guides Roy's hand under his shirt, humming a little when Roy's thumb circles the stud in his belly button. "You know, I've still never done acid."

"Hm," Roy says. He sucks on the back of Tim's neck, and Tim grinds his hips back against him. "I bet we could do that. I bet we could even convince Jay and Dickie to chill out for a day, too."

"Yeah," Tim says. He licks his lips, takes one of Roy's hands and moves it between his thighs. "Plus, it's not like I've got other plans…"

Roy's hand stills, just for a second. Tim never talks about his asshole parents; he's been living with Dick for a while now, and for the most part it doesn't seem to bother him, but -

"They're still not talking to you, huh?"

"Ssh," Tim says. He tilts his head back, sucks on Roy's bottom lip and sticks his tongue in his mouth. "It's fine," Tim says. "Jason's a better cook, anyway."

"Yeah," Roy says. He combs his fingers through Tim's hair, adds, "That's assuming he cooks for us."

"Oh, he will," Tim says. He twists around in Roy's lap so he's straddling him, wraps his arms around Roy's neck and says, "'Cause we're gonna get him a _really_ good Christmas present."


End file.
